Bruce Davison
Bruce Davison (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Willard'' (1971) [Willard Stiles]: Devoured by the army of rats after being betrayed by them. (See also Crispin Glover's death in the 2003 version's alternate ending). *[[Short Eyes (1977)|''Short Eyes (Slammer)'' (1977)]] [Clark Davison]: Throat slit with a shiv by Joseph Carberry, while several other inmates hold him down. *''Mourning Becomes Electra'' (1978) [Orin Manning]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Summer of My German Soldier'' (1978) [Anton Reiker]: Shot to death (off-screen) by FBI agents in the woods; we learn of his death afterwards when James Noble informs Kristy McNichol. *''Longtime Companion'' (1990) [David]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness. *''X-Men (2000)'' [Senator Robert Kelly]: Turned into liquid after being artificially mutated by Ian McKellen; he dies in the X-Men's clinic/laboratory while talking to Halle Berry, when he is no longer able to hold himself together. (Note: Bruce reprised the role of "Senator Kelly" in the 2003 sequel X2: X-Men United, but this was revealed as being the shape-changing Rebecca Romijn impersonating the dead Senator. As history was altered in X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), his fate in the altered timeline in unknown). *''Lords of Salem (2012)'' [Francis Matthias]: Beaten to death with a frying pan by Dee Wallace. *''Persecuted (2014)'' [Senator Donald Harrison]: Shot by Raoul Trujillo, after his role in the cover-up is exposed. TV Deaths *''V: The Betrayal (1985)'' [John Langley]: Shot in the back with a ray-gun by Richard Minchenberg, while Bruce is holding Blair Tefkin at gunpoint. *''Tales from the Crypt: 99 & 44/100 % Pure Horror (1995)'' [Luden Sandleton]: Beaten to death by Cristi Conaway, who then dumps his body into a vat of chemicals in his soap factory (his eyeball is later seen in a bar of soap she uses moments before her skin melts). *''Christmas Angel'' (2009) [Nick Anderson]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. *''Ghost Whisperer: Implosion (2010)'' [Josh Bedford]: Killed (off-screen) when the Shadows push the old landmine off the table, causing the mine to explode in his face when he tries to grab it, in full view of everyone present. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Father of the Bride (2011)'' [Avery Tinsdale]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. His death is shown in a flashback as the CSI team figure out what happened. *''Bigfoot (2012 TV)'' [Sheriff Walt Henderson]: Fatally crushed with a police car by Bigfoot (Gary Kasper); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Sherilyn Fenn. *'[[Creepshow (2019 series)|''Creepshow: Night of the Paw/Times is Tough in Musky Holler (2019)]]' [''Avery Whitlock]: Shot in the chest by Hannah Barefoot as a mercy killing after the monkey's paw causes him to catch fire. Gallery File:Bruce Davison as Willard Stiles.png|Bruce Davison in Willard. XMenMeltingSenator.jpg| Bruce Davidson dissolving in X-Men. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Jess Walton *Ex-Mr. Lisa Pelikan Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Marvel Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dissolved Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by ray-gun Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members